


Bazz-B, la Forza

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Shots from One-Thousand Year Blood War [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bazz-B - Freeform, Burning Finger, How Do I Tag, Jugo - Freeform, Other, Quincy - Freeform, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Siamo nella prima e ultima battaglia tra Bazz-B e Haschwalt, agli sgoccioli della fine della Guerra dei Mille Anni. Vale la pena farsi sconfiggere da un amico?Perché di Bazz-B non si parla mai abbastanza.
Series: Shots from One-Thousand Year Blood War [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690573
Kudos: 2





	Bazz-B, la Forza

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Haschwalt lo guarda con il suo solito sguardo immutabile e perso nel nulla, come se da tempo non fosse più in grado di provare emozioni. Bazz lo detesta, lo detesta perché proprio ora che può dimostrargli la sua forza, proprio ora che finalmente può provare al suo unico amico che vale veramente qualcosa, viene sconfitto.

  
Bazz-B è senza un braccio, lo Sternritter dalla lunga chioma bionda glielo ha reciso pochi istanti prima; ha persino schivato il suo Burning Full Fingers.

  
La sua forza non è mai stata solo sua. La sua forza da bambino esisteva così com’era perché c’era Jugram Haschwalt. La sua forza di ora non è mai cambiata da allora, perché Haschwalt non è più rimasto accanto a lui.

  
Vale la pena di perdere la propria vita per dimostrare di essere in grado di sconfiggere il migliore amico? Vale la pena di venire battuto?

  
Haschwalt lo ferisce con la spada, dalla spalla al fianco, dandogli il colpo di grazia; una copiosa quantità di sangue fuoriesce dal suo corpo e Bazzard Black si avvicina al quincy, gli pone la mano sulle vesti e stringe, si tiene a lui.

  
-Credevo che venire sconfitto da te mi avrebbe bruciato di più- dice, sospirando, con un mezzo sorriso, affranto.

  
Non è solo il fatto che la sua forza venisse aumentata per la natura del potere di Haschwalt, Bazz sa che la cosa che gli brucia di più è non aver avuto la possibilità di mantenere vivo l’unico rapporto umano che avesse mai avuto. Per cui essere sconfitto dall’unica persona che è valsa veramente qualcosa nella sua vita non lo disturba.

  
Non si accorge di essere finito a terra e che Haschwalt si sta allontanando. Chiude gli occhi sorridendo mesto e l’ultima cosa che pensa è un pensiero che lo avvolge come se fosse una coperta, spegnendo la _fiamma_ del suo potere; il fuoco smette di scorrergli nelle vene.

  
“ _Jugo, diventiamo i quincy più forti in circolazione!_ ”.

***

_/324 parole/_


End file.
